The Key To Their Problems
by The black pegasus
Summary: Rin and Yukio both are oblivious to their feelings for each other. Yukio is dating Shiemi and Rin thinks he is irritated because he likes Shiemi. But when he realize his true feelings for Yukio with the help of certain someone will it be too late? or will Rin and his advisor will be able to save the day. By the way who is this advisor?. Ratings may go up. RinX Yukio.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

London

7; 15pm

A black limousine stopped in front of the London airport. The chauffeur came out and opened the door. Unexpectedly an adolescent girl of 16 to 17 age stepped out into the chilly night air of the London night life. The area was hustled and bustled with chattering and laughter of people. Some pointed at her and the car and gossiped among themselves. She walked with long strides towards the sliding doors at the entrance of the airport.

Two men were waiting inside for her. When they saw her getting down from the car, they straightened their black suits and tightened the knots of their black ties. She was late. Actually she always is. Being so arrogant and egoist as she was- according to her, she is never late everyone is just early. They actually didn't like her a little bit. Well, you can't blame them. No person in the world will be happy if they are told to go on a trip with a psychotic person like her to San Francisco for one must be professional in his/her jobs so they just can't mix their emotions with their duties that are to be carried out necessarily. She is an important member and above all one of the most dangerous people, so you can very well imagine...

On entering she was greeted by those two as they introduced themselves as her assistants for the trip sent from the headquarters. She was not an idiot, even a child could understand that they were sent not to see to her problems of lodging or any other thing during the stay but to restrict her movement and keep eyes on her throughout the trip. The 'idiot duos' as she named them was going on blabbering about her lodging, her routine, her every other thing she is not the least bit of interested in. She needs to get rid of these two fast.

"I need to go to the washroom" she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

She turned on to her heels and made her way towards the washroom without waiting for an answer. C'mon nobody needs permission to go to the washroom. She opened the door and once inside she took off her blazer and black silk stockings. How she hated wearing these. She untucked her shirt rolled her perfectly ironed skirt into a crumpled mess let her hair lose and marched straight out of the washroom leaving the rest of the clothes littered on the floor. The GPS attached to the blazer collar and the mobile were left there with the rest.

He walked out on the opposite direction and entered the private jet parking lot. She was supposed to go by the public ways but it doesn't matter now. Once she gets on the jet she can inform them about her change of plans. It was not difficult to find her desired private jet among the parked ones. The 'Kuroi Hakuchi' or the "Black Swan" as she had named it is one of her favourite one among the others. The jet is metallic black in colour. She demanded for it...she likes it black though people think it's weird to have a black jet. But she loves it anyway. The pilot scrambled onboard bewildered seeing the mistress climbing it all of a sudden. He is well acquainted with the eccentric wishes of going for a stroll in her plane at weird times which also includes middle of the night so he thought it was better not to ask anything about it.

"Destination, madam" the pilot asked.

"Tokyo" she made herself comfortable on the leather couch.

"Eh...uh...Okay, madam"

The engine roared to life. She peeped out through the window only to find out the "idiot duos" running toward the jet with her clothes and purse_. How did they even collect it? Efficient in their job...eh? I suppose they can have it a souvenir when they go back to the headquarters to report the failure of the mission._ They increased their speed but it was too late the jet had already rolled on to the high way. She leaned her head on the headrest and tossed her high heels on the plush carpet and relaxed on the leather couch. He felt bad as well as pleased when she thought of His angry face glaring upon those two. Seriously she had done it lightly this could have been much more fun...but the fact is she is terribly lazy and bored to death. She really hopes she would find something interesting to play with in Japan. She really really hopes.

_**A.N: **__**3THINGS ABOUT MY OC.**_

_** IS NOT GOING TO INTERFERE WITH RIN AND YUKIO RELATIONSHIP BUT WOULD LIKELY TO ACCCELERATE IT.**_

_** IS SUPER SUPER SUPER RICH.**_

_**3. SHE IS MY FAVOURITE OC TILL NOW.**_

_**AND THREE CHEERS FOR RINXYUKIO. AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. IAM LIKELY TO UPDATE SOON.**_


	2. An Unfortunate Eventful Encounter

An Eventful Encounter

The town sleeps soundly in the arms of the large ironed Cyclops like huge structure of True Cross Academy. The streets light are on as the twinkle like stars on the streets. The unnamed creatures lurk around in vague forms and shapes as they whisper their secrets into the ears of the darkness and seal their unsent untold tales in the form of long letters in the envelope of the deep navy night. The only ones awake after them are the nocturnal living creatures and the frosty cold, the shrieking and bellowing wind and the occasional uncanny heavy silence pressing on the ears threatening to deafen them and the soft thick shawl of mist embroidered with frozen droplets of water shinning in the dusty yellow street lights like pearls and gems stitched on the fog.

A shadow lingered on the cold stone walls a very familiar person's shadow. Rin cursed under his breath. He is too damn cold.

"Damn that Yukio! It's his entire fault. How dare he order around his elder brother? Just being my teacher makes him so arrogant and cocky like that. Always thinking of him to be the top of the world"

Rin imitated his brother, "Do your homework Nii-san. You wanted to be an exorcist right? How the hell did you expect you'll be one unless you muster the demon pharmacology? And if you don't study it I'll make sure you fail in the next exam and never be able to get a promotion from an Exwire." He sticked his tongue out in an odd fashion to the invisible imaged Yukio in front of him.

It was terribly cold outside. It was like getting bit down by it. The frosty wind worsened the situation. He was careless. He was careless by not getting his coat or at least the jacket when he went outside but lost in the swirls of emotion that rushed in him he completely forgot to snatch his coat before slamming the door behind him._ Yukio must be worried and looking for me..._he thought. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I ending up thinking about Yukio...he is not concerned about me, he has got Shiemi and is all gaga over her .Sheeesh! Why would I concern myself with him?_

"I HATE HIM...I HATE THAT INCONSIDERATE SPOTTY FOUR EYED JERK" he shouted unconscious about the time.

He was rewarded with a glorious yell and shower of curses from a grandpa of the nearest house. He shouted until he started to cough and the other neighbours wake up while Rin took advantage of the moment to scurry off from there.

He ran towards the a little desolate area where there would be no sleeping grandpas and found himself near the bridge of the east river. Previously it used to be an industrial area with a number of iron-steel and petrochemical factories and tanneries. But now all the factories are locked out and the area has been left barren and isolated. The banks of the river are lined with the factories of the old township and further ahead the go-downs or store houses where the manufactured items and the raw materials were stored preliminarily. Yukio had once told him that there are 37 stores in total. _Damn...again...again I am thinking of that moley jerk...ugghhh this so frustrating._

He walked on along the river. The fog was growing thicker and the silence pressing heavier over his ears. His vision was getting clearer with the diminishing light. The pitch black night was looking even darker as the broken factories, locked out go downs and high looming chimneys enhanced the gloominess of the landscape.

Suddenly the prevailing silence was shattered into thousand pieces by an ear splitting heavy scream. The voice was thick and heavy with intense pain and agony.

He stood there grasping the situation when he heard another...this time it was more painful and heavier than the previous one mixed with heavy panting. As if someone was trying his best to scream for help as he tries to escape from something more horrible. Without wasting a minute on a second thought he ran towards the source of the sound. He stopped at the entrance of the storehouse and glanced at the number. It was worn out and overlapped with tufts of mosses but all he could make out in the dark was the letters 1 and 3. _An unlucky number..._he thought and made for the worn out door of the storehouse.

The next thing he knew was he was standing inside living hell. The age old boxes lay scattered and broken all over the dusty floor. The walls are sprayed with splashes of blood and the thick networks of cobwebs were torn down ruthlessly. He stepped inside and tried to call out. But there was no answer. Then he saw something moving in the shadows. He thought it was a hobo-goblin or some minor demon like that. But when a bloody gnarled wrist grabbed his leg he couldn't but yelp in surprise.

"Help me...please...save...me...it'll kill us all." A head emerged from the shadows dragging a bony skeletal body behind it. Its clothes tattered and ripped into ribbons. It was a man no doubt but he looked as nasty as a monster. He could barely move his body parts like someone has sucked out the life source from him. The sunken eyes stared at him with utter intensity and moving his hollow cheeks he tried to utter some sound but no sound came out. He tried to ask him.

"Who are you and where are you from and more importantly who did this to you?"

But before he could say something there was the sudden glaze of a metal and with a splash of blood the head rolled away leaving its body alone and motion less.

Rin took some moment to get the sudden incident. Someone has just murdered somebody in front of him and all he could do was to stand and stare. Rage filled him as blue flames erupted circling him lighting his pitch black surrounding. That took the killer by surprise. Rin could manage a glimpse of the murderer…a pair of glowing red beastly eyes hungry for its prey…..and a long black scythe.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Stop fucking with me. Come out and face it...coward"

Well he always get lectured by Yukio for the wrong choice of words but this time he actually felt the importance of choosing apt word for appropriate situation.

As soon as he threw the challenge bravely the shadow moved …so fast it was just a blink of an eye that the pair of scarlet orbs was at an inch's distance. Rin grabbed for his sword but to his dismay found he had left it in his room. D_amn...shit…shit…he should've brought it with him._ He tried to dodge the attack but failed miserably and before he could think of something else a long cold white bony finger pressed the middle of his forehead. He screamed in pain but he realized it was too late he was slowly losing consciousness. The last thing he saw was the pair of scarlet orbs watching him with utter amusement and childish interest like it had just found a new toy to play with. He wasn't sure but he thought he just heard him say

"so _This is THE_ son of Satan…..seems like I've found out something really interesting….."

_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore—  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping,  
As of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door.  
"It's some visitor," I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door—  
Only this, and nothing more.' _

_Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December,  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
Eagerly I wished the morrow;—vainly I had sought to borrow  
From my books surcease of sorrow—sorrow for the lost Lenore—  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore—  
Nameless here for evermore._

And the silken sad uncertain rustling of each purple curtain  
Thrilled me—filled me with fantastic terrors never felt before;  
So that now, to still the beating of my heart, I stood repeating,  
"'Tis some visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door—  
Some late visitor entreating entrance at my chamber door;—  
This it is, and nothing more.' 

-from THE RAVEN

By Edgar Allan Poe.


End file.
